A Fabricated Prediction
by PairingMatters
Summary: The Dursleys killed Harry before he went to Hogwarts, this leads to changes in the Wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Murder of Harry Potter**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry was never a happy boy.

Since he had set his foot at the Dursleys, they treated him horribly, they made him do house chores, and he never received anything good. He was wearing Dudley's old clothes, and never received anything for his birthday.

Roughly three months before Christmas during the year that he was seven, Vernon had beaten him, then he and Petunia took a knife each, stabbed him several times in the chest, and then they silted his throat.

Harry fell and died within a few minutes.

Vernon and Petunia smiled.

"Finally we got rid of him," Vernon said. "We can live a peaceful life now, no more freaks in our house."

"And Dudley can have some peace with his friends, too," said Petunia, taking the knives and walked to the basin to wash it, and then she put it away.

O-O

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore had just arrived back in his office, and he had brought a cup of tea, then he was distracted by the sound of his silver instrument, and as he examined them, he realised that the ward he had set up in Privet Drive had collapsed.

As fast as he could, he apparated to Number Four, Privet Drive, and desperately knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door opened, and Petunia appeared.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am here to check on Harry Potter."

Petunia didn't like what Dumbledore had said, but she knew that it doesn't matter any more.

"Well, we've got news for you, he's dead now," she said.

"What?" asked Dumbledore, he could hardly believe his ears.

He did not believe that anyone would go after Harry while he was with his relatives. After all, the blood ward that he had set up would not have allowed any of Voldemort's supporters to touch or hurt Harry in Number Four, Privet Drive.

He looked at Petunia, wondering how she knew that Harry was dead.

"Tell me that you are joking," he said, not believing a word that Petunia had told him.

"He's a freak, just like you," said Petunia firmly. "It would be better to have him killed instead of living with us. By the way, I am not joking, he is dead, we killed him."

Dumbledore gasped at the last three words of her sentence, this was the thing that he had never expected to happen, but it had happened.

His expression turned livid.

"You can come in and see the state of him," said Petunia, grinning, as if she was proud of killing Harry, and she didn't seem to care about Dumbledore's expression at all. "Only your lot would care about this freak, I assume, just like my sister was."

Dumbledore didn't need telling twice, he stepped into the house and followed Petunia, then they stopped near the kitchen, he was not happy with how careless Petunia had reacted to his expression.

Harry Potter was lying on the floor, his chest covered with blood, and there was also blood stains around his neck. He appeared to be motionless, and his eyes were not moving.

Dumbledore's heart was filled with anger and sorrow. His expression appeared to glower.

"You want him? No one can make him alive again," Vernon said. "There's nothing you can do about him, we have gotten rid of him."

"What! I explained in my letter that he would be protected while he lived with you! But you killed him!" Dumbledore said furiously.

He shook his head, then he Disapparated.

Once Dumbledore arrived back in his office, he sat down, and he closed his eyes.

His heart was pounding, and his hands were shaking. The scenes that he had seen in Number Four, Privet Drive, were improbable.

The plan that he had set up had gone wrong, to the point of irreversibility.

He wondered what would happen as soon as the Wizarding world hears about Harry's death, surely they would miss him, and they would probably weep over his death.

He had decided to send Harry to the Dursleys so that Harry could not be touched or harmed by Voldemort, and the reason for him to keep Harry alive, was the fact that he needed him to defeat Voldemort, and now, he knew that his plan had been disrupted. He couldn't bear to think of what Minerva McGonagall had told him when he decided to leave Harry with the Dursleys.

He knew that Minerva McGonagall had warned him about the fact that the Muggles were the worst sort to the Wizards, and he told her that it would be better for Harry to get away from knowing that he is famous until he is ready to take it.

He had stationed Arabella Figg to keeping watch over Harry, didn't she arrive in time to stop the Dursleys from killing him?

He had thought that the prophecy that Sybill had made wouldn't allow the Dursleys to kill Harry, could there be a possibility that the prophecy was fake or half true? Or was it referring to someone else?

He knew that the prophecy wouldn't be referring to anyone else, as Voldemort chose Harry, attacked him, and marked him as his equal.

The rest of the prophecy, however, didn't come true at all.

He knew that Neville Longbottom was also born in July, but he wasn't marked by Voldemort, and he does not have the capability of what Harry could do.

He hardly talked for a week, and he started to avoid his fellow staff members, as he didn't want them to know that Harry was dead, particularly Minerva McGonagall.

"What's wrong, Albus?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore did not want any of his staff members to know about what had happened to Harry, not even Snape, since he would probably be blamed for dropping Harry at Number Four, Privet Drive if anyone finds out that Harry's relatives had killed him.

"None of your business," he replied.

He had hoped that the Dursleys would treat Harry like a family, but things had gone too far from his expectations, despite how they might have been treating him, Harry would be alive, but he had never expected the Dursleys to do such a thing, killing Harry without a second thought.

He was sure that Voldemort would return sooner or later, and then, the Wizarding Britain would be in danger again, and there would be no one to defeat him. Voldemort would end up on getting hold of the Wizarding world, killing people who refuse to join him, and perhaps killing Muggles too.

O-O

Vernon and Petunia had cleaned off the blood that spilled on the floor, and they placed Harry's body inside a box, sealed it with tape, and dropped it in a forest far away from Privet Drive, to prevent others from knowing that they had committed murder, although they did not feel guilty about killing Harry since they hated him, to them, it would be better to see Harry dead.

"Finally the freak has been dealt with," Vernon said as he and Petunia went back to Number Four, Privet Drive.

Petunia giggled, and Dudley smiled.

"Do you think I should tell my friends about it?" Dudley asked.

"Of course not, or else we would be in trouble," Petunia said. "If anyone asks, just say that he has been murdered by some criminals. Besides, I don't think anyone would care."

"Okay, I'll keep it from them, keep you two out of trouble," Dudley said, considering how good his parents have been to him. "Maybe we should celebrate Harry's death every year."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other.

"As long as we don't let the public know about this, anything is okay," Petunia said, and Vernon nodded. "But celebrating the day of Harry's death would mean that we should not invite any guests over, or else it may raise suspicion of how Harry had died."

Dudley nodded.

"What if there are some of our friends who had arrived at our house without telling us beforehand on that day?" he asked.

"It is certainly not a good idea to shut them out," Petunia said. "If they arrived here just to sit down for a while, then we will start cooking after they leave. Be rest assured, we will try our best to not letting them notice anything odd."

O-O

The rest of the staff members of Hogwarts were also curious about Dumbledore's emotions, and they constantly saw Dumbledore bowing his head down, which made them wonder what was wrong with him.

In spite of all this, Dumbledore did not reveal his thoughts to anyone, as soon as someone asks why he bows his head down, he refused to answer them.

"Dumbledore's old now," Professor McGonagall told Professor Sprout quietly.

"Maybe he should consider resigning from his post," Professor Sprout said. "He's probably taking too many positions."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Maybe he should resign from only some of his post, so he can concentrate more on the others," she said.

Bearing those thoughts in mind, Professor McGonagall made her way to Dumbledore's office, and she knocked on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said weakly.

Professor McGonagall opened the door and entered.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"You should consider resigning from some of your post, Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall advised. "You took too many positions, what do you think?"

Dumbledore did not like that, he was not feeling well, not because he took too many positions, but because of the death of Harry Potter that had caused his plan to fail.

"Why do you reckon I should do that?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have taken that much positions in the first place," Professor McGonagall said. "I don't think you are in a fit state to go on like this. It appears that you have something in mind that is bothering you so much."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Nothing is bothering me, but I want to be alone for a moment," he said.

"Why?" asked Professor McGonagall, she was shocked to see Dumbledore's expression, as she had never seen him like this before. "Maybe I can try my best to help you if you need me to."

"This is not something that I want to discuss with you, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly. "There's no way that you can help me with this."

"What about the Ministry of Magic?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'll see about that," Dumbledore said, as he felt that this is the best answer he could give her.

Professor McGonagall nodded, and she left the office.

O-O

"Do you think Dumbledore should be sent to St Mungo's?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Maybe he should be sent there," said Professor McGonagall. "St Mungo's should know what is the best thing to do for him. Nevertheless, I don't know if he is going to co-operate. He didn't seem to be as cooperative with us as he did in the past."

"We will see about that," said Professor Sprout.

"His expression does sound like he is trying to hide something from us," Professor McGonagall said.

She began to guess what Dumbledore was thinking.

Was Dumbledore thinking about someone who he needs to be released from Azkaban, or was he thinking about a problem in the Ministry of Magic?

O-O

Percy Weasley, who had just started his first year of Hogwarts, also saw Dumbledore's emotions at mealtimes, and he was also curious about what was wrong with him. He, like the others, had no idea that Harry Potter, who he had been reading about before he attended Hogwarts, was killed.

He didn't know whether he should tell his parents about what had happened to Dumbledore or not, but he felt that it may be important to tell his brothers about it.

He didn't dare to ask any staff members about this, as he knew that they would just be as nonplussed as he was about Dumbledore's thoughts. If he asked Dumbledore straight away, he didn't know if Dumbledore would answer.

He had expected his school life to be as normal as possible, but with the Headmaster acting odd, he had no idea what would happen in the school next.

O-O

"I reckon you need to go to Madam Pomfrey for a check-up, Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not ill," Dumbledore said, "and I don't need a check-up."

"Are you thinking about someone who needs to be released from Azkaban?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Is there any problems with the Ministry of Magic?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Don't tell me that you killed someone," said Professor McGonagall. "Or else you could be in serious trouble."

"I didn't kill anyone," said Dumbledore, which was the truth.

"What's wrong, then?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"None of your business," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Very well, do whatever you need to do," said Professor McGonagall, and she walked out of Dumbledore's office, although she still had the suspicion that Dumbledore was hiding something from her.

O-O

Soon enough, a Howler arrived at the Dursleys, and when Vernon opened it, there were screams of anger from Dumbledore.

O-O

One evening, Dumbledore summoned Sybill Trelawney into his office.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Headmaster," Sybill asked.

"You know the prophecy you made eight years ago?" asked Dumbledore.

"I couldn't remember it," Sybill said.

"I'll let you hear it again," Dumbledore said.

Then he took out his pensieve, and played the memory.

After Sybill had heard the prophecy again, Dumbledore glanced at her.

"I am afraid that there is a possibility that this prophecy is half-true; or isn't true at all," he said. "I am sorry, but you are dismissed from this school."

"Why?" Sybill asked. "What happened?"

"Harry was the one who vanquished Voldemort, but he was killed by his relatives," Dumbledore said. "You said that either must die at the hands of the other, that either Harry must kill Voldemort; or vice versa."

Sybill sighed.

"I had never intended you to be the Divination teacher. I only hired you when I heard the prophecy from you. but as it was half-true, I don't think there's any point letting you stay here any longer," Dumbledore said. "You made a prophecy that was only half-true."

Sybill nodded.

As she opened the door of Dumbledore's office, Snape stood there.

"Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I just heard part of your conversation with Sybill," Snape answered. "It appears that I have one less person to deal with in the future."

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter's dead, he will never attend Hogwarts, this suited me just fine," Snape answered gleefully.

O-O

July 1991

"Dumbledore, I received a notification that I do not need to send Harry Potter a letter," Professor McGonagall said.

"He's dead," Dumbledore said uneasily. "The Dursleys killed him."

"And you were the one who had left him on their doorstep in the first place," Professor McGonagall said, then she lost her temper. "I DID WARN YOU, AND NOW THEY KILLED HIM!"

"I know, I sent Harry there so that Harry could be protected from Voldemort, as her mother's sacrifice will keep him from being harmed by Voldemort as long as he calls that place home. I never imagined that the Dursleys would go this far, killing Harry without a second thought," Dumbledore said.

A/N: Please review.

This story was formerly known as 'An Irreversible Mistake'

Note: there will be no time travel, nor will there be mentions of the afterlife in this story.

Was Snape out of character in this chapter?

Would Dumbledore dare bring the Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Death in Halloween**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Petunia Dursley sat in her cell, knowing that she would never be able to get out again as she was sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole.

Some of her fellow prison inmates frequently harassed her, she occasionally snapped back, but they would shout at her, and often beat her up. She asked the prison warden to do justice for her, but the prison warden stated that since she is a prisoner, justice cannot always be guaranteed for her.

She requested the prison warden to transfer her into a cell without other inmates, but the warden told her that the prison was too crowded, and they could not do anything about it.

Her husband, Vernon, was also in prison, after receiving the same sentence as her, she wondered if he had the same experience as her.

She heard that her son, Dudley, was adopted by Marge a few days after she was in prison, she could only wish that her son would do well.

Marge and Dudley had visited her a few times a year, but Dudley was losing his temper on certain occasions, and he had to be forcefully taken away by the prison staff, then he would shout and cry, as well as saying bad words at the prison staff that Marge had to find ways to get him away from them or calm him down.

O-O

Halloween 1991

Professor Flitwick had announced to the first-year students that they are ready to make objects fly. He placed the students in pairs to practise, Seamus Finnigan's partner is Lavender Brown. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione, which was not a good thing, since Ron had not been comfortable around her since she was annoying and showing off, being the top student of Hogwarts.

"Now, don't forget the wrist movement that we have been practicing!" he said. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magical words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f', and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was difficult, Lavender and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather that they were supposed to be sent to the air didn't move at all.

Ron didn't have much luck in sending his feather into the air either.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said, waving his wand.

"You are saying it wrong," Hermione said. "It's Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the gar sound nice and long."

"You do it then, if you are so clever," Ron said.

Hermione flicked her wand and said. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Their feather rose off from the table and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Well done, Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick said.

Ron was in a very bad mood after class.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Seamus asked.

"She's trying to show off her skill in front of me," Ron said.

A few moments later, Hermione crept past them and disappeared.

Hermione didn't turn up in the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon, and as the students entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, they overheard Parvati and Lavender saying that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom, and want to be left alone.

As the feast started, Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, and went to Dumbledore, and gasped: "Troll – in the dungeons!"

Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately!" he said.

The students got to their feet, and they made their way back to their Dormitory, led by the Prefects.

However, after Seamus had gotten back to the common room, Percy gasped.

"Someone's missing," he said.

"Is it Hermione Granger?" asked Lavender.

Percy nodded.

"What should we do?" asked Parvati.

"Stay here, I'll go and inform a Professor about this," Percy replied.

Then he walked out of the portrait hole.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall arrived.

"What are you doing here, Mr Weasley?" she asked.

"Professor, you are here just in time, I was going to report something to you," Percy said. "Hermione Granger is missing."

"Oh well," Professor McGonagall said. "I am sorry to tell you this, she had died, and she was found in the girls' bathroom. The troll killed her."

Percy let out a soft gasp.

"There's nothing we can do about her now," Professor McGonagall said. "The only thing we can do is to find out how the troll got into this school, and we will prevent this incident from happening in the future."

"Where is she right now?" asked Percy.

"She's in the Hospital Wing," Professor McGonagall said. "Do you want to come and see her?"

Percy nodded.

As soon as Percy arrived in the Hospital Wing, he saw Hermione lying on a bed, her head was bruised, and there was blood near her mouth.

O-O

Dumbledore, meanwhile, didn't know what to do.

He was sure that once the story of Harry Potter's demise becomes public, everyone would mourn him.

He didn't know if he should cover up Harry's death, but he knew that even if he tries to, it would be impossible to do so. McGonagall had already known about this, and she would let everyone know about Harry's death.

The recent event had caused even more problems, a mountain troll killed a first-year student, and he, like McGonagall, wondered how the troll got into the castle.

O-O

28th December 1991

Dumbledore went into the classroom where the Mirror of Erised was stored, then he moved it away.

He knew that the Philosopher's Stone was well hidden, but he decided to use it to protect the Stone further, so he moved the mirror to the place where the Stone was kept, and hid the Stone inside the mirror, that only someone who wants to find it but not uses it would be able to get it.

He hoped that no other casualties would occur in Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year.

O-O

The other staff members in Hogwarts had no idea what would happen to the school, and they began to question how safe Hogwarts was.

"I don't know how safe Hogwarts will be next year," Professor Flitwick said.

"I agree, one student had already died this year in Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said.

A few days after Christmas, Ron asked Professor McGonagall where Harry Potter is.

"His relatives killed him," Professor McGonagall told him. "Don't let anyone else know about this yet."

"He's well known," Ron said. "The public deserves to know that he had died."

"I understand," Professor McGonagall said. "I can't do anything about this now."

"How many more students would be in danger this year?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," Professor McGonagall answered.

As Ron went back into the Gryffindor common room, he didn't know what he should do.

He wondered if he should write a letter to his parents, informing them about this, but in the end, he decided to keep this to himself for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Darkness Rising**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

As New Year passed, the Daily Prophet reported that the Boy-Who-Lived was missing, Dumbledore couldn't help it, it was all his fault, his fault that he placed Harry with the Dursleys and not checking on him.

July 3rd 1992

Ron's mother, Molly Weasley was shocked as Arthur arrived back home a bit early.

"The Minister of Magic is dead," he said. "I was able to Apparate away from the Ministry."

"You mean the Ministry of Magic has been attacked?" asked Molly.

Arthur nodded.

On the following day, Molly received the Daily Prophet.

**Minister of Magic found Dead**

_Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic was found dead yesterday in his office._

_No one had any idea who was responsible for his death._

She had no idea what happened, but she knew that a new Minister of Magic will need to be chosen, then she read on.

_You-Know-Who was there, along with a few of his followers, they killed several Ministry workers, while the others escaped._

She couldn't believe it, You-Know-Who was back, the Wizarding world was in danger again.

She continued to read, discovering the news that was more shocking.

**Neville Longbottom Found Dead**

_Yesterday, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, was found dead in their home._

_It must have been Voldemort, _Dumbledore thought as he continued to read.

_The house was completely burnt down, the remains of Neville and Augusta were found._

O-O

Dumbledore couldn't help it when he saw the Daily Prophet.

_Who would dare want to attack the Minister of Magic? _He thought.

_If it was Voldemort, how could he come back to power so quickly? _He thought again. _Did he take the Philosopher's stone?_

_If he did take the Philosopher's stone, how did he get through the enchantments, especially Fluffy?_

He decided to find Hagrid and see if he could get an answer from him, as Hagrid was the one who lent Fluffy to him.

He made his way to Hagrid's cabin.

O-O

"What do you want, Headmaster?" asked Hagrid.

"I am asking you about Fluffy," Dumbledore said.

"You borrowed it from me," Hagrid said.

"Did you tell anyone how to get past it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I did, I was drunk," Hagrid said.

"Who did you tell?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know, he wouldn't take his cloak off," said Hagrid.

Dumbledore sighed as he headed back to Hogwarts.

He went to the third floor, removed all the enchantments, and headed to the last chamber, only to find that the Mirror of Erised was gone. He knew that Voldemort must have reverse-engineered his spell and got the stone.

That evening, more news arrived that several Wizarding families were attacked, some of them end up dead, some of them narrowly escaped.

The Weasleys decided to transfer school, as Hogwarts was too dangerous for them, and Arthur and Molly agreed. Ron had discovered that his rat, Scabbers, was missing.

The Professors in Hogwarts were concerned about the safety of Hogwarts, but Dumbledore assured them that as long as he is there, no one would dare attack it. Professor McGonagall, however, didn't approve this.

"Now we are living in a dark time," she said.

"But I can't abandon Hogwarts, because there is an opportunity that Voldemort would take over it," Dumbledore said. "I am not letting him coming back to Hogwarts, especially not in a position of power."

Professor McGonagall said nothing.

Soon enough, more students dropped out of Hogwarts, while the Slytherins laughed gleefully, deciding to stay.

Dumbledore knew that he was the only one who could stop Voldemort now, no one else would be able to defeat him. Harry was dead, Neville was dead, no one else would be able to stand before Voldemort to oppose him.

O-O

Voldemort, meanwhile, was having a meeting with the Death Eaters.

"According to you, Lucius, the Hogwarts students are dropping out of the school, right?" he asked.

Lucius nodded.

"Right, this is indeed a time for us to celebrate, no one except Dumbledore will be able to stand against me," Voldemort went on. "Harry Potter is nowhere to be seen, I presume that he was dead, and Neville Longbottom is dead, too."

"Harry Potter is dead, he was killed by his relatives," Severus Snape said.

"Are you serious?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," answered Severus.

"I was supposed to be the one to kill Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "If his relatives killed him, it gives me a clear field. The Minister of Magic is dead too, I killed him."

"This means we can reign over the Wizarding World," Lucius said.

"The Ministry of Magic will probably be mine soon," Voldemort answered.

"Let's just tyrannise the Wizarding world," Lucius said.

"We can," Voldemort said.

O-O

Soon enough, more deaths happened in the Wizarding world, including all the Muggleborns.

As September drew nearer, Dumbledore didn't know if Hogwarts should open or not.

After battling with his thoughts, he decided to close Hogwarts.

"Will it reopen?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It probably will never reopen," Dumbledore said. "Too many Wizards ran away from Britain, what's the point of keeping it open?"

Professor McGonagall was not impressed with the state of the Wizarding world, she shook her head.

"Don't know how dangerous Britain would become," Professor Sprout said.

Snape had wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what would happen to him if Voldemort took over Hogwarts, so he kept his mouth shut.

On the following day, letters were addressed to the Wizarding parents, informing them that Hogwarts would be closed. They were shocked, but they couldn't do anything.

During the afternoon, numerous deaths were reported in the Muggle Newspapers, there were also more deaths in the Wizarding world. This caused more panic and stress to the Wizards who were still alive.

Many of the Wizards on the light side decided to flee the Wizarding Britain, and they did. Some of them went to France, some of them went to Bulgaria, some of them went to the USA.

The End.


End file.
